1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory apparatus is configured to store data and output stored data.
The kinds of semiconductor memory apparatuses are determined according to methods of storing data.
Among the methods of storing data, there is a method of storing the value of data by changing the resistance value of a memory element according to the amount of current applied to the memory element.
Such a memory element has one end which is applied with current and the other end which flows current to a ground terminal. The other end through which the memory element flows current to the ground terminal, that is, the bottom electrode of the memory element may be changed in its resistance value according to a process, a voltage and a temperature.
If the resistance value of the bottom electrode of the memory element is changed, an amount of current to be applied to the memory element to change the value of data should be changed. However, currently, only a technology capable of applying only a specified amount of current to a memory element is being used.